


I Don't Like Your Girlfriend!

by Angels_Harper



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, High School, Love, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, Shounen-ai, Slight Sakura bashing, Songfic, Unrequited Love, break-up, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_Harper/pseuds/Angels_Harper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has loved Naruto for a long time, but Naruto doesn't love him back. He loves Shikamaru...or so Sasuke  thinks. One-Shot/Song-Fic. Rated T just to be safe for mild language. Don't Like BoyxBoy pairings then don't read. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like Your Girlfriend!

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own Naruto!

It was a nice sunny day at Konoha High School that found Naruto and Sasuke under a shade tree waiting for classes to start. Though the day seemed like a happy one, for Naruto it wasn't, and Sasuke noticed. They had been friends since they were toddlers because their fathers had known each other for years.

" Naruto... " Sasuke started, until he noticed Naruto had put in his earphones. He sighed and was about to try to get his attention again when his girlfriend, Sakura, appeared at his side.

He inwardly groaned, knowing she was going to start rambling about anything and everything, he really didn't even know why he was dating her. He was bisexual and there were plenty of other willing partners he could have. Though the one he had always wanted didn't like him like that. His name was Naruto Uzamaki, his best friend and the very boy brooding beside him.

Remembering Naruto then, he turned away from Sakura and grabbed at Narutos earbud and tucked it in his ear, causing the other boy to yell and try to change the song that was playing, allowing Sasuke to hear only the beginning chorus.

Hey! Hey! You! You! I dont like your girlfriend,

No Way! No way! I think you need a new one.

He was about to make a smartass retort about the song until he saw Narutos eyes on Shikamaru and his girlfriend Temari across the parking lot in front of them. It made his blood boil, he had nothing against Shikamaru, but he still hated the fact that it was him Naruto seemed to want and not him.

It was a well known fact that Naruto was gay, he was a very open person. Shikamaru being taken must have been why Naruto was playing that song. He sighed as he heard Naruto's voice snapping him from his reverie.

" Sasuke you teme! Why did you do that! ". Sasuke merely smirked and chuckled, further enraging Naruto. He chuckled again at Naruto's antics before saying, " Lets go dobe, the bell's about to ring. " He watched Naruto gather his stuff and then began to walk towards the school together, completely forgetting his girlfriend who was fuming for being left behind.

When they got to their first period of the day they sat down and began talking, waiting for their eternally late English teacher, Mr. Hatake.

" So, Sasuke, did you do your homework? " Naruto had a sly smile on his face when he asked. "Why? Did you 'forget' yours? ". Naruto was perpetually forgetting his homework despite the fact that Naruto was almost as smart as his apparent crush, Shikamaru. Naruto only smiled as Sasuke began to dig in his backpack for the aforementioned homework. Sasuke knew this would probably happen in the rest of their classes as well.

He and Naruto had every class together, they had since freshman year. The principle, Mrs. Tsunade Sannin, was Narutos grandmother and she had pulled a few strings every year so that they could have the same classes. Now in the last months of their senior year, they had never had a class apart. Not that Sasuke minded of course, he loved class with Naruto, it was never boring that way.

The only thing he hated about his classes was that in three of the seven he had to deal with Sakura. He dealt with her enough outside of school because both she and Naruto insisted he do so. The fact that Naruto wanted him to hang out with his girlfriend more really hurt, it made it seem as if Naruto was wanting to distance himself from him.

He sighed as Naruto handed back his homework, smiling. Damn how Sasuke loved that dazzling smile. He loved everything about Naruto, from his bright sunshine hair, his sun-kissed skin, to his brilliant blue eyes that put the ocean to shame. Even Naruto's personality was perfect in his eyes. He was always smiling and trying to do for others, even when he himself would be excluded and forgotten by everyone but Sasuke.

He sighed for the hundredth time that day and settled down in his seat and began talking to Naruto again. He decided he was going to get to the bottom of why Naruto wanted Shikamaru and not him. Even if he wasn't going to tell Naruto what he was up to.

" Hey, Naruto. I have a question. " His heart sped up when Naruto turned to him, smiling his thousand watt smile while saying, " Sure, Sasuke! Whats on your mind? ". He smiled slightly, something that was reserved for only Naruto.

" You have any new crushes? You haven't said anything about one in a while. " He saw Narutos eyes widen slightly but shrugged it off as surprise. Naruto smiled shyly as he ruffled the hair at the back of his head. " Well kinda, but I can't say who it is. " This surprised Sasuke a lot, Naruto had never kept any secrets from him and it hurt him a little, but he pushed on and didn't let it show.

" Well... that doesn't mean you can't describe him to me does it? " He hoped Naruto would agree, it would be better than nothing. " Ummm, I guess I can. " Sasuke cheered a little in his thoughts. " He's tall, very smart, has the darkest, most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. His hair is very dark and his lips are...uhhh. " Naruto trailed off, leaving Sasuke to fume in his head. The descriptions fit Shikamaru perfectly.

But Naruto's voice came to him again. " Sadly though, he's taken and I can't stand it! " When Sasuke looked at Naruto's face what he saw made his heart break. Naruto was obviously in love with the guy and he was heart broken that he couldn't have him.

So Sasuke made a decision he was sure would stay with him for the rest of his life. He laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder as he said, " Hey, Naruto cheer up. I'll help you get his attention so you can ask him to be with you. You don't even have to tell me who it is, just tell me what I need to do. " He chuckled a little at Naruto's expression.

" Sasuke that's not going to work. " Sasuke silenced himself and mentioned for Naruto to continue. " I've known this guy for years, Sasuke. He's never shown any intrest in me like that. Its not gonna happen. "

That's when Sasuke realized that Naruto was in the same boat as he was, it just wasn't with his best friend like Sasuke was. " Don't say that Naruto, you never know the feeling of people unless you ask. " His heart ached as he said this.

" Here, I know! Write him a letter Naruto and stick it in his locker after school is over. That will get his attention. " Naruto slowly got a sly smile on his face before he replied, " Ok, lets do it. I guarantee that the recipient won't be so enthusiastic though. " Sasuke stayed silent as he watched Naruto compose the letter.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto slapped his pencil down on the desk and held up the letter. Sasuke reached for it but Naruto held it out of reach saying, " No, its a secret. I didn't even sign my name or his. Only our initials, just in case. " Sasuke huffed but let it go as Naruto stuffed the letter into an envelope.

\-----

In second period Sakura sat on his left side as he waited for Naruto to come back from the bathroom. He wished he would hurry up, he couldn't stand to be by Sakura alone for another minute. When Naruto finally appeared, he quickly sat down beside Sasuke and the waited for the student teacher, Sai, to begin Art Class.

" So, Sasuke. What else should I do? " He thought for a minute before coming up with an idea. " We are in Art right now, so why don't you draw or paint him something. " Naruto beamed at him and nodded before taking off to the very small canvases across the room, shouting his thanks as he did.

" Sasuke. " He heard Sakura say, " Whats Naruto so excited about? " Sasuke debated on whether or not to tell her. She wasn't a big fan of Naruto and thought the idea of him being gay was disgusting. Though after making the mistake of saying so in front of Sasuke, she never said around Naruto or Sasuke again.

" He has a crush on someone and I offered to help him get their attention. That a problem Sakura? " She shook her head no, but her sour facial expression told him differently. He sighed and looked over to watch Naruto.

He was hiding the small painting with his body, being just as secretive about it that he had been with the letter. When he noticed Sasuke watching him though, he gave Sasuke an enthusiastic smile and a thumbs up before going back to his painting.

\-----

When they were in third period, Naruto came up with his own idea to show his crush his feelings. Once again he was being secretive about it, though this one only took him about five minutes to complete.

Sasuke just assumed that it was because they were in Algebra and he needed to concentrate on his work or something. He noticed that this one went into an envelope too. The rest of the class was uneventful, as their teacher, Mr. Umino, was very strict on the no talking rule.

\-----

As fourth period rolled around, Sasuke and Naruto made their way to the green house for Horticulture Technologies class. This was Sasukes favorite class, it was very relaxing and the air was always perfumed with the aromas of various flowers.

Once again, Naruto came up with his own idea to impress his crush. Sasuke knew it was a bouquet of flowers, there wasn't much else you could do in a greenhouse. Though what flowers went into it, he didn't know.

The colors he saw, however, he knew the meanings of. Yellow, the color of happiness. Red, the color of passion and lust. White, the color of purity. Blue and purple, the colors of serenity and calming. Then pink, the color of hope.

\-----

Sasuke had to give Naruto his next idea in fifth period. The had Home Ec. for that period with Mrs. Yuuhi. Sasuke suggested Naruto bake his crushes favorite kind of cookie if he knew what it was. To this Naruto and proclaimed, " I know everything about this guy! I know things about him that no one else knows. " This also made Sasukes blood boil. Naruto had obviously spent a lot of time with this guy, and he wondered how since Naruto was always with him.

It wasn't long after that that Sasuke noticed that the smell in the air was of dark chocolate almond cookies. His favorite cookie. Sasuke had never liked sweets, these cookie were made with no sugar and dark bitter chocolate, that's why he loved them. Naruto's crush must have liked them too. Sasuke's blood began to heat up again at the thought.

\-----

In sixth period, Music & Chorus, Naruto had seemed to have had a sudden moment of inspiration. Naruto began to work furiously on a project that involved a piece of paper and his iPod. Sasuke just let him be, knowing by now that Naruto wouldn't let him see.

By the end of class Naruto was grinning like an idiot behind the massive pile of objects in his arms. When Sasuke offered to help, Naruto had adamantly refused, saying it would ruin the surprise. What he had meant by that Sasuke didn't know. After all they weren't for him, so how could he ruin it?

\------

Then in the last period of the day, Study Hall, he was left alone with Sakura as Naruto went to place all his gifts in this crushes locker. This had puzzled Sasuke, how could Naruto know the combination to his crushes locker. Was he a stalker?

When he had voiced his question, Naruto had only smiled and winked saying he shared the locker with his crush. That infuriated Sasuke. He was supposed to be the only one Naruto shared a locker with. When had Naruto began sharing with someone else.

He spent the rest of the period gnawing on the thoughs in his mind while trying to ignore Sakura at the same time. Finally the bell rang, but Naruto was still no where to be seen. He had texted Narutos cellphone asking where he was, but the only reply he got simply said " Watching. ". He figured he was waiting to see what his crush would do and would meet up with him later. So he made his way to his locker, still in a little bit of a foul mood.

He sighed again as he began to dial the combination to his locker with Sakura still talking excitedly in his ear. When he opened his locker, something happened he never expected to happen.

A small avalanche of gifts fell out of his locker. All he could do was stare, they were the same gifts Naruto had painstakingly created in every class. Had Naruto gotten nervous and stashed them in their own locker? He didn't even notice Sakuras angry shouts until she held up a small sticky note that read " For Sasuke " .

He slid to his knees before the small pile of gifts and began to slowly go through them. On top of the pile was the bouquet of flowers, filled to the brim with roses, carnations, daffodils, baby's breath, and tulips. Attached was a small card that said, " I'm sure you already know what each color means, your smart after all. "

The next was a small cellophane bag full of the cookies Naruto had made in fifth period. They smelled temptingly of dark chocolate and almonds, and when he took a tentative bite he found them to be perfectly made. They way that only Naruto knew he liked them made.

Next he found a small envelope that when opened revealed the letter Naruto had written in first period English. He was to choked up after the first few lines to read it all properly, he mentally made a note to finish it later. It said " Its always been you and only you alone. " it had been addressed to S. and signed N.

Then he spotted the painting that Naruto had made in second. It was of a sunset orange fox, the perfect blend of yellow and red highlights in the fur settled in a small clearing with a blue-black raven sitting protectivly on a low branch directly above the foxs head. It was absolutely stunning.

Then he saw Narutos orange iPod with a slip of paper attached to it and another sticky note. This one read " Read the paper when you listen to song number three in Avril Lavignes first album. "

He obediently found the song and began to play it as he opened the paper to read it. As the song began to play he realized it was the same one he'd heard Naruto playing that morning.

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Then he saw what the paper said, while blushing at the remaining lyrics of the song. The paper said " (SasukeSakura - Sakura = Sasuke) (Sasuke + Naruto = SasukeNaruto) ". Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at this. Before turning to Sakura and showing her the paper. He saw Naruto wince in the background, probably thinking he was making fun of him.

" Sakura, what do you make of this? " He asked stoically. Sakura laughed as she loudly said, " Its hilarious and weird! Why would he possibly think you'd leave me for him? " She smirked at Naruto as she finished. Sasuke clenched the paper as he said, " Yes, why indeed. I suppose its because your a bitch. Its over Sakura. "

She gaped at him as he finished. " Sasuke! How could you say that! I thought you loved me! Why? " She was shaking in fury, but he didn't care, its not like she could hurt him.

"I really don't know why I wasted my time with you. If I had known that the love of my life loved me back, I never would have wasted my time making him jealous. " With that he walked over to Naruto and grasped his hand before planting a soft kiss on his lips. Something he'd been waiting to do for years. Yes, the decision he made that day in first period would definitely stay with him forever.

" Lets go Naruto. I want to go home and make up for the time I wasted with her. " He smiled the smile he only gave Naruto. Naruto grinned from ear to ear and they left the school and students behind to wonder if that had really just happened.

 

Everyone missed, in their confusion, a soft murmur from one boy watching the clouds though the windows, " Troublesome... but about damn time. "

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are greatly appreciated! I like to know the opinions of my stories! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
